


Head Slaps And Kisses

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “DiNozzo, I'm sure you know what happens now?”





	Head Slaps And Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wonder where my ideas come from. :-D

“DiNozzo, I'm sure you know what happens now?” Gibbs crossed his arms across his chest. 

“Yes.” Tony nodded. He knew that Gibbs was still angry and of course he knew what would happen. “You'll give me a head slap.”

“Right. Turn around.”

“Darling?” Tony whispered.

“Yes?”

“Maybe you can give me a ... softly head slap today?”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. “A softly head slap?”

“Yes, a softly head slap which doesn't really hurt me.”

Gibbs began to grin.

“Please!”

“OK. You'll get a softly head slap today. Now turn around.”

“Darling?” Tony whispered again.

“WHAT?”

“Maybe you can give me a ... kiss instead of a head slap?”

“A kiss instead of a head slap?? Are you kidding me? No!”

“But I ...”

“No, Tony! Enough now! Turn around or you'll get more than one head slap!”

“OK, OK.” He listened and turned quickly around. What else should he do? “I'm sorry that I made you angry.”

“Tony?”

“Yes?”

“Don't make me angry once again today,” Gibbs murmured, then he kissed him on the back of his head.


End file.
